1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to removing distortion by lipids from a magnetic resonance (MR) image, and more particularly, to obtaining and removing a spectrum of a lipid component from a spectrum of an MR image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Magnetic resonance spectroscopic imaging (MRSI) is a method of obtaining an image of an object in a non-invasive manner to show a distribution of metabolite of body tissues or biochemical information.
MRSI includes information about a spectrum of metabolite present in each of image voxels. In MRSI, the amount of metabolite of interest is by far smaller than that of moisture or lipids captured by magnetic resonance imaging (MRI). Accordingly, with respect to MRSI, a signal-to-noise ratio (SNR) is low compared to that of a related art MRI method and thus the size of a voxel is relatively large.
In the spectrum information, peaks of metabolite are affected by a chemical shift according to line-broadening and B0 inhomogeneity. Thus, to accurately measure an amount of metabolite in a metabolite spectrum, a signal represented in the spectrum of metabolite that has large amplitude due to moisture or lipids needs to be removed.
A related art method uses a radio frequency (RF) pulse and a suppression band, to restrict the extraneous signal. However, it is difficult to set a suitable suppression band to accurately remove the signals influenced by fat. Also, it is a problem that a signal of a metabolite of interest may be reduced by the application of the suppression band.
Another related art method generates an additional magnetic resonance image to obtain an additional fat image and remove the fat related signal. However, generation of an additional MR image is cumbersome and expensive.